Kakuzu, köyhäinpoika
by horsehidan
Summary: Kaikki alkoi yhtenä aamuna. Seuraa Kakuzun köyhää, mutkikasta mutta osittain iloista varttumista isänsä kanssa! Omistan hahmot tarinan sisällä. Non-shipping.


_Kop kop._

Joku kolkutti ovea.

Vanhasta tammiovesta kaikuva kolkko koputus kaikui talossa. Neljä, ei, viisi koputusta. Nuo nopeat viisi nyrkkiin puristetun käden lyönnit ovea vasten olivat pahin asia mihin talon herra saattoi herätä. Tosin herraksi häntä voisi tuskin kutsuakkaan. Herraksi voidaan kutsua sellaista henkilöä, jonka kansa tunnistaa jo kaukaa kevätmarkkinoiden väenpaljoudesta. Herra on sellainen mies, jolla on rahaa. Raha tarkoittaa mainetta. Maine tarkoittaa sitä, että henkilöä katsotaan ylöspäin kunnioituksesta. Kunnia johtaa taas seuraavaan asiaan, joka johtaa sitä seuraavaan asiaan ja niin edespäin. Lista on loputon, miksi raha tekee pojasta miehen, ja miehestä herran. Saatattekin arvata miksei kyseisellä miehellä, josta tämä tarina ei kuitenkaan kerro, ole herran titteliä edes omassa talonpahasessaan. Rahan puute. Kukaan ei edes suostuisi katsomaan kyseistä henkilöä ellei siitä maksettaisi kylmää käteistä. Mutta sellaisia ihmisiähän on olemassa, jotka tekevät kaikkensa ja enemmänkin rahan toivossa. Rahan tarve sekä puhdas rikastumisen halu eivät kuitenkaan tee henkilöstä herraa. Tai tässä tapauksessa rouvaa. Nämä kyseiset naiset eivät tyytyneet paiskimaan töitä ansaitakseen leipänsä. Ei, kun puhtaalta polulta on kerran harhaan kulkenut, takaisin ei ole enää tulemista. Ei ainakaan samaa kautta, sillä riskinä on eksyä vielä pahemmin hairahduksen sokkeloon.

Koputus kuului uudestaan.

Mies oli seisonut oven edessä jo tovin. Hän katsoi tammiovea kuin pahinta painajaistaan. Kylmä hiki valui alas hänen likaisia kasvojaan. Mies haparoi ovea kohti, yrittäen lopettaa vapisemisensa. Hän tunsi kuinka sydän löi kylkiluita vasten melkein kivuliaasti. Mies nielaisi kuuluvasti, ja tarttui kiinni ovenkahvaan. Hän ei ollu vain hermostunut, vaan myös peloissaan. Ainoa asia mitä mies tahtoi oli paeta. Paeta kauas, kauas pois. Pois ovelta. Pois talolta. Pois maasta. Pois elämästä. Mies suti rasvaisia hiuksiaan pois silmiltä. Hänen olisi pitänyt peseytyä, kun oli vielä aikaa. Mutta ei, mies oli päättänyt säästää vettä huomiselle. Sillä huomenna hän olisi lähtenyt torille. Tänään piti olla laiska päivä. Tänään piti olla ei mikään-päivä. Päivä jolloin ei tehdä mitään. Näitä päiviä oli kuusi viikolle, kaksitoista kahdelle, kahdeksantoista kolmelle ja niin edelleen. Jos mies olisi saanut itse päättää, niin jokainen päivä olisi ei mikään-päivä. Hän vihasi mennä torille. Hän vihasi mennä ihmisten ilmoille. Vuosien varrella oli köyhä mies oppinut olla välittämättä muiden halveksuvista katseista. Kuiskailuista. Pilkasta. Mutta asia, mistä mies eniten kärsi, oli yksinäisyys. Koskaan ei ollut kukaan miestä rakastanut. Tuskin omat vanhemmatkaan, sillä mies oli jätetty sylivauvana orpokodin kylmille rapuille. Ei ollut hänellä ketään jota kutsua edes ystäväksi. Tai tuttavaksi. Hän ei tuntenut yhtäkään sukulaista edes nimeltä. Miehelle oli ollut päivänselvää jo pojasta asti ettei hänellä ollut ketään.

Ennen kuin mies tajusikaan, oli ovi, tuo painajainen, avattu. Nousevan auringon polttavat säteet pakottivat miehen peittämään silmänsä. Herranen aika, ei kai hän vain kavahda valoa? Mies hieraisi silmiään ennen kuin uskalsi katsoa kuka oli koputtanut hänen oveaan. Tätä mies ei olisi osannut odottaa.

Hänen edessään ei seisonut poliisi, ei lakimies, eikä maanomistaja. Ei kukaan eikä mikään kauhistus miehen painajaisista. Hänen edessään olivat tissit. Löysät, vanhat tissit. Tuskin noita riippuja voisi edes tisseiksi kutsua. Mies tarkasteli tuota tuntematonta henkilöä, kauhuissaan sekä ihmetyksissään. Nainen? Hänellä ei ollut vuosiin käynyt naispuolisia, tai ketään muuta kuin noita aiemmin mainittuja painajaisia ovella. Mutta siinä tämä nainen nyt seisoi. Kumarassa, mutta seisten. Naisen kaunista, tummaa ihoa venyttivät lukuisat arvet sekä mustelmantapaiset. Mies ei voinut olla ihastumatta vieraansa eksoottiseen, kuinka sen nyt sanoisi, väritykseen. Naisella oli yllään viininpunainen, ränsistynyt ja parista kohdasta paikattu paljastava mekko. Syy miksi ensimmäinen asia minkä mies näki oli naisen rintavako. Mies tiesi, ettei hän ollut mikään maailman lyhyin henkilö, mutta hänen oli pakko varmistaa että nainen piti korkokenkiä ollakseen miestä melkein kaksi päätä pidempi. Korkokengät löytyivät kyllä, viininpunaiset nekin. Nainen oli myös lakannut pitkät kyntensä samalla punalla. Mies huomasi, että naisen vasenta sisäreittä koristi tatuointi, johon oli kirjattu numeroita. Mies ei tahtonut tuijottaa niin _**intiimiä **_kohtaa vieraassaan, joten kohotti katseensa naisen kasvoja päin. Mies oli jähmettyä kauhusta. Ensimmäinen asia mitä hän huomasi olivat naisen silmät. Smaragdinvihreää sekä verenpunaa. Nuo ilmeettömät, karut silmät vaikuttivat yhtä kuolleilta kuin ruoho jolla nainen seisoi. Mies otti askeleen taaksepäin, peläten. Hän muisti naisen. Hän pakotti katseensa pois noista kauhistuttavista, luonnottomista silmistä. Naisen kasvot olivat raskaasti meikatut, eikä tuosta edellämainitusta kauniista ruskeasta ihosta näkynyt paljoa naisen maalatuilla kasvoilla. Nainen oli yrittänyt peittää silmäpussinsa, otsalla olevan mustelman, sekä kaikki...Fritsut? Naisen kaulalla. Mies nielaisi syvään, hän totta tosiaan muisti tämän naisen. Ennen kuin tämä ei-niin-tuntematon vieras kerkesi edes silmiään sulkea toisen kerran, olis mies heittäytynyt maahan polvilleen.

" Armahda minut! ", Mies huudahti, vavisten. Hän tarttui naisen luisevaan nilkkaan, yhä vavisten kauhuissaan. " Minulla ei ollut ta...Tarpeeksi! Minä maksan kyllä, minä maksan kyllä... ", mies melken kitisi peloissaan, toistaen itseään. Kun vastausta ei kuulunut, mies päästi hitaasti irti naisen nilkasta, ja painoi päänsä tomuiselle puulattialle. " Nyt se on loppu, k...Kaiken loppu! Hyvä Jumalani, armahda minua! Armahda tätä hienoa naista! Ei hän muuta tee kuin työtään! Minä tiesin kuinka paljon maksaa olisi pitänyt! Kyllä, kyllä minä sen tiesin! Mutta yhden pennin puolikkaan unohdin! ", mies huokaili suruksissaan, rukoillen Jumalaa niin kaunista kieltä käyttäen kuin vain osasi.

" En tullut rahojesi takia, Haruki ", kuului hiljainen vastaus melkein taivaista asti.

Haruki nosti katseensa hitaasti kohti naisen ilmeettömiä kasvoja. Hän oli täysin sanaton. Nainen, tuo lahja Jumalalta, ei tullutkaan hakemaan miestä telkien taakse. Nainen jopa muisti hänen nimensä kaikkien näiden kuukausien jälkeen.

" Sinä-etkö? ", Haruki nielaisi kuuluvasti, ja yritti nousta seisomaan. Hitaasti, mutta varmasti. Hänen jalkansa vielä vapisivat, mutta tuo hetkellinen paino, epätoivo, vieri pois hänen sydämensä päältä kuin kivi kallionkiellekkeeltä. Nainen pudisti päätään, hänen mustat saparomaiset hiuksensa tuskin liikkuen paikaltaan naisen olkapäiltä. Haruki uskalsi melkein katsoa tätä silmiin.

" Miksi olet täällä? "

" Tulin tuomaan sinulle jotain kuuluvaa. "

" M...Mitä? En tietääkseni jättänyt luoksesi mitään... "

" Kyllä jätit. "

Haruki otti jälleen askeleen taaksepäin, kummissaan. Hän ei taatusti ollut jättänyt naisen luokse mitään, kun viimeksi tapasivat. Eihän mies edes omistanut mitään paitsi talonpahasensa sekä vaatteet yllään. Ja jos hän olisi jättänyt jotakin jälkeensä, miksi nainen tulisi sitä nyt palauttamaan? Haruki yritti muistaa mitä hän otti mukansa. Rahan lisäksi...Ei muuta. Mutta Harukihan maksoi liian vähän? Mistä nainen saattoi puhua?

Hiljainen aivastus rikkoi Harukin niin kutsutun transsin. Hän katsahti vierastaan, joka kääntyi pienen käärön puoleen jota hän piteli heikoilla käsivarsillaan. Mistä tuo käärö ilmestyi? Oliko se siinä koko ajan? Haruki raaputti päätään kummissaan, yrittäen muistaa mitä olisi muka jättänyt. Kuului toinen aivastus. Nainen mutisi hiljakseen jotain käärölle, ja kääntyi Harukin puoleen. Haruki ei pitänyt siitä kuinka nuo viherpunaiset silmät häntä katsoivat. Nainen puri huultaan, ja kääntyi takaisin käärön puoleen. Mitä käärössä oli? Haruki omisti kerran kissan, jota kanniskeli samankaltaisessa käärössä. Mutta kissapa oli kuollut jo seitsemän vuotta sitten, joten ei se ainakaan tuo lemmikki saattanut olla. Mutta jotain elävää se oli.

" Arvon rouva- "

" Sano vain Jakorasia. "

Haruki ei pitänyt nimestä, jolla nainen kutsui itseään. Kyllä, huorahan tämä nainen oli, mutta Haruki ei nähnyt syytä miksei Jakorasia käyttänyt omaa nimeään. " Minulle sinä olet arvon rouva, Jakorasia ", hän mutisi, ja haroi hiuksiaan vavisten, " K...Kaunis nainen kun olet, voisit kutsua itseäsi sillä nimellä jonka ansaitset ". Jakorasia hymyili hetken. Haruki tunsi kuinka paino siirtyi takaisin sydämensä päälle. Tällä kertaa säälistä. Jakorasian silmistä kuvastui pitkä, surullinen tarina. Haruki ei tiennyt huorasta mitään, paitsi että hän oli huora, mutta ei voinut olla liikuttumatta tuosta yksinäisestä katseesta. Kuka tietää, ehkä siksi, että hän kohtasi saman katseen aina nähdessään oman kuvajaisensa.

" Kaikki kutsuvat minua Jakorasiaksi. Se on nimeni. Ainoa nimeni ", Jakorasia mutisi, hänen matala äänensä särkymättä. " Epäilin ensin, teenkö oikein antaessani hänet sinulle. Mutta nyt tiedän, että päätin oikein ", huora otti askeleen kohti Harukia, ja ojensi nyytin hänelle. Haruki otti nyytin vastaan kummissaan, ja melkein pudotti sen nähdessään mitä sen sisällä oli.

Lapsi, ei, vauva. Tuo pieni, hento olento katseli Harukia väsynein silmin. Vauva oli niin pieni, että ei hänellä edes kasvanut hiuksiakaan. Hänen ihonsa oli vaaleampi kuin Jakorasialla, sekä silmänsä sakeammat. Haruki ei tiennyt mitä sanoa, ja huomasi vapisevansa jälleen.

" Hänen nimensä on Kakuzu ", Jakorasia mutisi. Haruki ei saanut silmiään pois vauvasta, ja nielaisi kuuluvasti. " Aikani ei riitä lapselle. Sinä olet hänen isänsä, ja velvollisuutesi on pitää hänestä huolta ", Jakorasia lisäsi. " He...Hetkinen! En minä ole hänen isänsä! ", Haruki henkäisi paniikissa, " En voi olla! Me...Me teimme sitä vain kerran! Siitä on- ". " Kuukausia ", Jakorasia päätti Harukin lauseen, " Yksitoista kuukautta. Sinä olet hänen isänsä. Suosioni markkinoilla on hiipunut. En ole saanut yhtäkään asiakasta jälkeesi. Olet myös ainoa asiakkaani ikinä, jolla ei ole ollut rahaa ehkäisyyn ". Haruki jäi sanattomaksi. Oli kuin hänen sydämensä olisi pysähtynyt. Hän ei ollut siellä. Ei oikeasti. Häntä ei ollut olemassa. Jakorasiaa ei ollut olemassa. Ainoa asia mikä oli olemassa, oli hänen sylissään nukkuva lapsi.

Haruki tunsi kuinka hänen silmänsä kostuivat. Hän veti syvään henkeä, yrittäen rauhoittua. Näin ei voinut käydä. Tämä ei ollut todellista. Kakuzu ei ollut hänen poikansa. Jakorasia muisti väärin. Mutta silti, tuo pieni olento joka nukkui tyytyväisenä käärön suojassa...Kuinka pieni hän olikaan. Haruki ei ollut koskaan perustanut lapsista, eivätkä ne hänestä. Jos asiat olisivat olleet toisella laidalla, olisi Haruki ehkä hyväksynyt isyytensä. " Minä...Minä en tiedä lapsista mitään! En osaa hoitaa niitä, en osaa käsitellä niitä, eikä... ", mies huokaisi syvään, ja lisäsi, " Minulla ole tarpeeksi rahaa hänen ylläpitämiseensä ". Jakorasia katseli ympärilleen, " Sinulla on katto pääsi päällä. Minä nukun kadulla. Minulla ei ole rahaa edes itseni hoitamiseen ". Huora kääntyi takaisin Harukin puoleen. Hänestä tuntui pahalta katsella kuinka aikuinen mies itki. " Hei...Minä tiedän että on väärin jättää lapsi huostaasi ", Jakorasia mutisi, katsellen Kakuzua haikein mielin, " Mutta minun luonani hän vain kärsisi. Kuolisi pois parin viikon kuluttua. Minulla oli lapsi ennen häntä, Kinujiko. Tytär ". Haruki niisti nenänsä hihan lahkeeseen, koittaen lopettaa itkemisensä. " Hänen isänsä, kuten arvata saattaa, oli asiakkaani. Minä luulin että pystyn pitämään lapsen. Tyttäreni oli kaunis, ja minä rakastin häntä. Sinä et tiedä millaista on elää seksillä. Sitä ei koskaan opi tuntemaan kuin ihminen. En pysty rakastamaan miestä. Mutta tytärtäni rakastin. Minä pidin huolta hänestä kuuden kuukauden verran. Mutta kun talvi tuli... ", huoran ääni värähti, " Jumala otti hänet minulta. En tahdo, että Kakuzu joutuu kärsimään hänen laillaan ". Haruki pyyhki viimeiset kyyneleensä samaiseen hihaan.

" Mutta minä en voi ottaa häntä. Vie hänet orpokotiin. Sieltä hän saa rakastavat vanhemmat, näin kaunis lapsi kun on ".

" Kaunis? Sanotko Kakuzua kauniiksi? ".

" Kyllä...Minusta hän on oikein sievä ".

" Mielipiteensä kullakin. Kukaan ei tahtoisi hänen kaltaistaan lasta. Jokainen vanhempi tahtoo lapsestansa itsensä näköisen, täydellisen sekä paikallisen. Minä en ole kotoisin täältä ".

" En voi pitää Kakuzua ".

" Sitten tapan hänet ".

Haruki otti kolme askelta taaksepäin peloissaan, ja painoi Kakuzun rintaansa vasten. Oliko Jakorasia tosissaan? Kuka voisi tappaa vauvan? Ja vielä näinkin soman? Haruki pudisti päätään hitaasti, " Minä pidän hänet! Älä edes kuvittele tappavasi Kakuzua! Hän on minun poikani! ". Jakorasia hymyili. " Tiesin sen. Sinä olet hyvä mies. Kasvata hänestä kaltaisesi, Haruki. Maailma tarvitsee sinunlaisiasi ihmisiä ", huora mutisi, ja kääntyi lähteäkseen.

Haruki katsoi kuinka Jakorasian pitkä hahmo katosi kukkulan taa. Hän kääntyi hitaasti katsomaan Kakuzua. Lapsi tuhisi hiljaa unissaan, hänen rintansa kohoillen hitaasti. " Kakuzu, vai? ", Haruki mutisi, " Sinusta kasvaa vielä mies. Oikea mies. Eikä minun kaltaiseni yksinäinen sielu, jollaista maailma ei kaipaa ". Aaamuauringon säteet lämmittivät isän kalpeita kasvoja. Kaukaisuudessa kukkui käki.


End file.
